I Wish You Would
by pinkubrush
Summary: [REMAKE] Chanyeol lelaki berkebangsaan korea yang pergi ke London untuk menjadi asisten sutradara dan Baekhyun gadis Jepang yang tinggal di London dan menjadi model. Bagaimana pertemuan mereka? -BAD SUMMARY- CHANBAEK-GS
1. Chapter 1

**REMAKE NOVEL SPRING IN LONDON**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun **

**Other : All member Exo**

**Genre : Romance. Drama. Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : All the cast belong God, Families and SM Ent.**

**Warning : TYPO(S). GENDERSWITCH.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Ada pengubahan sedikit sama Author!**

**Happy Reading~~~~~**

* * *

**Seoul, Korea Selatan**

"Akhirnya kau jawab juga teleponku. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu berkali-kali selama tiga hari terakhir."

Kata-kata itu menerjang gendang telinga Chanyeol, bahkan sebelum ia sempat berkata "Halo". Ia bahkan juga belum sempat benar-benar menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

Mengenali suara sahabatnya di ujung sana, Chanyeol tertawa dan berkata,

"Kim Jongin, aku tahu kau rindu padaku, tapi tolong kecilkan sedikit suaramu. Aku tidak mau orang-orang yang ada di dekatmu berpikir kita pacaran atau semacamnya. Kau mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan gosip gay, tapi aku tidak."

Jongin tertawa hambar.

"Lucu sekali," katanya datar.

Chanyeol berdiri menghadap kaca jendela besar di kantor itu, menatap jalanan Apgujeong-dong di bawah sana. Jalanan cukup ramai, orang-orang dalam balutan jaket tebal beraneka warna berjalan di sepanjang trotoar dan mobil-mobil melesat di jalan raya.

Pemandangan yang sangat biasa. Pemandangan sehari hari yang sering kali diabaikan kebanyakan orang. Namun Chanyeol menyukainya.

Ia suka mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya, setiap pejalan kaki dan setiap mobil yang lewat.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu kau meneleponku," kata Chanyeol ringan

"Dan aku minta maaf karena tidak sempat membalas teleponmu. Kau sendiri Penyanyi dan Dancer terkenal, jadi kau tentu tahu bagaimana rasanya saat jadwal kerjamu begitu padat sampai kau bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain. Aku harus berangkat ke London minggu depan, jadi semua pekerjaanku di sini harus selesai sebelum itu."

"Aku tahu kau mau pergi ke London," sela Jongin

"Karena itulah aku meneleponmu. Aku butuh bantuan."

"Tentu," sahut Chanyeol tanpa ragu,

"katakan saja."

"Aku ingin kau tampil dalam video musikku."

"Video musikmu?"

"Syutingnya akan dilakukan di London. Kau tahu siapa yang sudah setuju menjadi sutradaranya?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Jongin melanjutkan,

"Wu Yifan . Dan karena aku tahu kau akan pergi ke London untuk bekerja dengannya, kupikir kami tidak perlu mencari model pria lagi. Kau model pria yang sempurna. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Chanyeol mendesah, pura-pura pasrah.

"Apakah aku punya pilihan lain?"

"Tidak," kata Jongin sambil tertawa.

"Oke. Berarti kita sudah sepakat. Oh ya, Chanyeol asal kau tahu, wajahmu tidak akan terlihat sepanjang video musik itu. Hanya model wanitanya yang akan disorot."

"Apa? Kenapa?" Alis Chanyeol terangkat

"Secara pribadi, menurutku kau terlalu tampan untuk video musikku," gurau Jongin.

"Tapi tenanglah, walaupun hanya punggungmu atau bagian belakang kepalamu yang terlihat, seluruh Korea akan tahu bahwa Park Chanyeol yang membintangi video musik Kim Jongin. Kalau kau keberatan, silakan bicarakan dengan Sutradara Wu. Dia yang membuat konsep video musiknya."

Chanyeol kembali mendesah berlebihan, namun mulutnya tersenyum.

"Kim Jongin, aku ini orang sibuk, baik di sini maupun di London nanti. Jadi katakan padaku, kenapa aku harus meluangkan waktuku yang berharga untuk tampil dalam video musikmu kalau wajahku tidak akan terlihat?"

Jongin Mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol, dan dia malah balas bertanya,

"Sibuk? Maksudmu sibuk pacaran?" Lalu ia terkekeh.

"Kapan kau akan mengenalkan pacarmu kepadaku?"

Alis Chanyeol terangkat heran.

"Apa maksudmu? Pacar apa?"

"Gadis yang kulihat keluar dari restoran di Gangnam bersamamu kemarin malam. Apakah gadis itu yang membuatmu sibuk akhir-akhir ini?"

Mata Chanyeol menyipit begitu teringat kejadian kemarin malam. Dan beberapa kejadian sebelum kejadian kemarin malam.

"Dia bukan pacarku."

"Oh, yang benar saja."

"Dia... bukan... pacarku," ulang Chanyeol, menekankan seitap kata.

"Lagi pula apa-apaan ini? Kau sudah beralih profesi menjadi wartawan atau apa?"

Jongin tertawa mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu.

"aku hanya bertanya." Jongin menjawab

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu pintu kantor terbuka dan Chanyeol berbalik. Matanya terarah pada wanita

bertubuh langsing dan berambut pendek yang berdiri di ambang pintu dan menatap dengan alis terangkat. Chanyeol yakin kakak perempuannya heran ia muncul di sini tanpa pemberitahuan. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan, tanpa suara menyapa kakaknya, dan tersenyum singkat, senyum yang sudah membuat banyak gadis penggemarnya luluh lantak.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Nanti kita bicara lagi," kata Chanyeol di ponsel.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jongin ia menutup ponsel, menjejalkan benda itu ke saku celana jinsnya, lalu berpaling ke arah kakaknya.

"_Noona _ harus bicara dengan Eomma" katanya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Park Yoora yang sedang melepaskan topi, menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap adiknya dengan heran, lalu tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi juga, adikku sayang," katanya sambil menyisir rambutnya yang berpotongan modis dengan jari.

"Dan apa yang harus kubicarakan dengan Ibu?"

Yoora tiga tahun lebih tua daripada Chanyeol. Wajah kedua kakak beradik itu mirip, mereka sama-sama memiliki wajah menarik yang disukai para fotografer, sama-sama memiliki bentuk tubuh jangkung dan ramping yang disukai para perancang busana, sama-sama memiliki kepandaian berbicara yang membuat mereka disenangi orang-orang yang bekerja sama dengan mereka. Semua itulah yang menjadikan mereka model terkenal.

Dulu Park Yoora adalah model _fashion _yang menghabiskan waktunya berjalan di atas _catwalk _di seluruh penjuru dunia. Namun sejak lima tahun lalu ia mulai dikenal sebagai perancang busana dan butik-butiknya kini tersebar di Seoul dan Tokyo.

Chanyeol mengerang dan menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi berlengan di depan meja kerja kakaknya.

"Noona, aku benar-benar harus bicara dengan Eomma" katanya lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang terdengar tertekan.

"Eomma tidak bisa terus berusaha menjodohkan aku dengan anak perempuan sahabatnya, atau saudara perempuan kenalannya, atau—seperti yang terjadi kemarin malam—keponakan perempuan orang yang baru dikenalnya di salon! Ini sudah kelewatan. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Eomma begitu bersemangat ingin menjodohkan aku? Dan asal Noonatahu, akhir-akhir aku sangat sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk main-main."

Kalau kakaknya lebih dikenal sebagai model _catwalk_, maka Chanyeol lebih dikenal sebagai model iklan. Wajahnya sering terpampang di majalah-majalah dan iklan televisi.

Menurut survei salah satu majalah remaja populer, Park Chanyeol adalah salah satu bintang iklan paling diminati di Korea Selatan, walaupun akhir-akhir ini ia mulai memfokuskan diri pada impiannya yang lain, yaitu menjadi sutradara video musik.

Yoora tersenyum lebar dan memeriksa surat-surat yang diletakkan sekretarisnya dengan rapi di atas meja kerja.

"Kurasa kencan buta yang diatur Eomma untukmu kemarin malam tidak berjalan mulus? Kau tidak suka gadis itu?"

Chanyeol mencondongkan badan ke depan, wajahnya serius.

"Apakah Noona percaya kalau kubilang gadis itu baru lulus Senior High School?"

Mata Yoora melebar menatap adiknya, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Astaga, Eomma benar-benar sudah kelewatan kali ini."Chanyeol mendesah berat dan bersandar ke kursinya kembali.

"Apa yang Eomma rencanakan? Kenapa Eomma ingin aku segera menikah? Aku tidak mengerti. Noona harus membantuku menyadarkan Eomma. Kalau tidak, aku bisa gila."

"Kenapa bukan kau sendiri yang bicara dengan Eomma?"

"Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi Eomma tidak mau mendengarkanku," sahut Chanyeol.

"Eomma beralasan bahwa dia hanya ingin membantu, karena aku terlalu sibuk bekerja sampai tidak sempat bersosialisasi. Katanya siapa tahu di antara gadis-gadis yang dikenalkannya kepadaku itu ada yang cocok untukku. Katanya dia hanya bermaksud baik dan aku seharusnya menghargai usahanya."

Chanyeol terdiam, lalu menatap kakaknya dengan mata disipitkan.

"Jangan-jangan Noona dulu menikah juga karena dijodohkan Ibu?"

"Park Chanyeol, jangan sampai kakak iparmu mendengar itu," Yoora memperingatkan sambil tertawa.

"Dia sangat gencar mengejarku dulu."

Chanyeol tersenyum masam.

"Aku tahu."

Yoora memandang adiknya yang sedang tertekan itu dengan perasaan geli bercampur kasihan.

"Setelah tiga kali mencoba dan gagal, kurasa Eomma akan menyerah."

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat.

"Oh, kurasa tidak. Kemarin Eomma bertanya padaku wanita seperti apa yang kusuka. Untuk memudahkannya mencari wanita yang tepat untukku, begitu katanya. Aku yakin dia masih belum menyerah."

"Lalu apa yang kaukatakan padanya?"

Kali ini Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Kukatakan padanya kami akan melanjutkan pembicaraan itu setelah aku kembali dari London."

Yoora mengangkat alis.

"Oh, kau jadi pergi ke London?"

Chanyeol memang pernah bercerita pada kakaknya bahwa ia akan pergi ke London untuk bekerja dengan Wu Yifan, salah seorang sutradara video musik terkenal di Korea.

Walaupun Sutradara Wu sudah menetap di London bersama keluarganya, kadang-kadang ia masih aktif bekerja di Korea. Chanyeol sudah beberapa kali bekerja sama dengan Sutradara Wu dalam pembuatan video musik dan ia sangat mengagumi pria yang lebih tua itu. Sekarang Chanyeol kembali ditawari oleh Sutradara Wu sendiri untuk bekerja sama dengannya di London.

Bukan sebagai model, tetapi sebagai asisten sutradara. Chanyeol tidak mungkin melepaskan kesempatan sebesar itu.

"Aku akan berangkat minggu depan," kata Chanyeol.

"Eomma pasti uring-uringan," kata Yoora sambil tersenyum kecil dan menyandarkantubuh ke sandaran kursi.

"Dia tidak pernah merasa tenang kalau kau pergi keluar negeri. Apalagi kali ini kau akan bekerja dengan SutradaraWu. Kau pasti akan cukup lama tinggal di sana. Kau sudah memberitahu Eomma tentang ini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, ya. Ibu mengeluh panjang-lebar dan terdengar sangat kecewa. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Yang penting aku bisa melarikan diri darinya untuk sementara."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**Ini FF Remake dari Novel Spring in London.**

**Baekhyun belum muncul di Chap ini. Kemungkinan Baekhyun bakal muncul di Chap depan.**

**FF ku yang "Somethin Kinda Crazy" tetap akan lanjut kok tapi gak janji bakal fast.**

**Mohon Reviewnya biar semangat lanjutin Remakenya^^**

**Silent Readers? Aku gak marah, tetapi coba kalian tinggalkan review.**

**1 Review itu sangat berarti bagiku :')**

**Insyaallah FF ini banyak Reviewnya.**

**Amin**


	2. Chapter 2

**REMAKE NOVEL SPRING IN LONDON**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun**

**Other : All Member Exo and OC**

**Disclaimer : All the cast belong God, Families and SM Ent.**

**Warning : TYPO(S). GENDERSWITCH.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Gak semuanya mirip sama cerita aslinya**

**Happy Reading~~~~~~**

* * *

**London, Inggris**

**-Satu minggu kemudian-**

Baekhyun membuka matanya yang terasa berat, lalu ia mengangkat tangan menutupi mata dan mengerang pelan. Sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kamar tidur menyilaukan matanya. Ia menguap lebar sambil merenggangkan lengan dan kaki dengan posisi yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur.

Lalu ia memaksa diri berguling turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan dengan langkah diseret seret ke meja tulis di depan jendela untuk mematikan lampu meja yang masih menyala dan memandang ke luar jendela.

Tidak biasanya langit kota London terlihat cerah. Sepertinya musim semi yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah tiba. Baekhyun membuka jendela dan menarik napas dalam dalam, mengisi paru-paru dan seluruh tubuhnya yang masih lemas dengan semangat musim semi.

Tetapi karena udara masih terasa dingin, Baekhyun cepat-cepat menutup jendela dan menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba matanya terarah ke jam kecil di atas meja dan ia pun terkesiap.

"_Oh, dear_," erangnya.

Ia berlari ke pintu kamar tidur dan membukanya dengan satu sentakan cepat, mengagetkan kedua teman satu flatnya yang sedang duduk mengobrol di dapur, tepat di luar kamar tidurnya.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Gadis bertubuh mungil, berkacamata, dan berambut hitam panjang, yang sedang mengenggam cangkir teh dengan kedua tangan, menatap Baekhyun dengan alis terangkat heran.

Walaupun penampilannya pagi ini lebih mirip penghuni panti rehabilitasi—_piyama bergaris-garis, jubah kebesaran, rambut acak-acakan, dan wajah mengantuk_—

DO Kyungsoo yang lebih muda daripada Baekhyun sebenarnya adalah putri seorang pengusaha kaya yang lebih memilih mengejar mimpinya menjadi aktris panggung daripada masuk universitas.

Dan selama beberapa tahun ini ia memang sering tampil di atas panggung pertunjukan di West End, meskipun hanya mendapat peran-peran kecil.

"Aku terlambat...," kata Baekhyun panik sambil berlari ke kamar mandi di samping dapur.

"Aku punya jadwal syuting video musik hari ini dan aku terlambat."

Luhan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya dan berkata

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Baekhyun. Kau tidak pernah terlambat. Paling-paling kau hanya terlambat bangun sepuluh menit. Dan aku tahu kau pulang ke rumah larut malam kemarin. Kau berhak bangun lebih siang." Ia kembali menyesap teh nya dan mendesah muram.

"Aku kasihan pada orang-orang seperti kita bertiga yang tetap harus bekerja di hari Sabtu yang indah ini." menyerukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipahami dari kamar mandi karena ia sedang sibuk menggosok gigi

"Hei, Kyungie kau mau wafel ala Luhan dengan selai apel buatan sendiri?" tanya Gadis bermata Rusa

"Kau tahu benar selai apel buatanku bisa membuatmu merasa seperti di melayang di angkasa."

Luhan adalah seorang gadis asal Beijing. Orang tuanya juga cukup kaya. Tetapi dia memilih untuk tinggal di London tanpa Uang dari Orang tuanya. Dan hasilnya Luhan berhasil mendirikan Restaurant di London dan Restaurant nya cukup terkenal di London

Baekhyun kembali menyerukan serentet kata-kata yang tidak jelas artinya.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Apa katanya?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin dia tidak mau melayang di angkasa?"

Tepat pada saat itu pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan suara keras dan Baekhyun melesat kembali ke kamar tidurnya, disusul dengan suara pintu lemari dibuka dengan gaduh dan gantungan-gantungan baju berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Tolong jangan panik, baekkie "seru Luhan dari tempat duduknya di dapur.

"Kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri di dalam sana kalau kau membabi-buta seperti itu."

Kemudian terdengar bunyi gedebuk keras, disusul suara Baekhyun yang berseru,

"Aku tidak jatuh! Tenang. Aku tidak jatuh. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kedua temannya berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun muncul kembali dari balik pintu kamar tidurnya. Ia sudah berpakaian lengkap sampai ke sepatu bot dan topinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Kyungsoo,

"kau akan tampil di video musik siapa?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu.

"Penyanyi dari Korea. Aku tidak kenal," katanya sambil mengibaskan tangan tidak peduli.

"Yang membuatku tertarik adalah konsep video musiknya. Mereka membuatnya seperti film pendek."

Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Baekhyun, mata hijaunya bersinar cerah.

"Apakah ceritanya romantis?" tanyanya, lalu mendesah senang.

"Aku suka cerita romantis."

Baekhyun mendesah tidak sabar

"Kurasa ceritanya tentang seorang pria yang diam-diam jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita. Selalu mengawasinya dari jauh. Diam diam selalu membantu wanita itu tanpa pernah menunjukkan siapa dirinya. Kirakira seperti itu," sahutnya.

"Hmm... Bukankah itu romantis sekali?" desah Kyungsoo dan menatap LuhanYang

ditatap mengangguk setuju.

"Kurasa agak menakutkan," gerutu Baekhyun.

"Coba pikir, diam-diam mengawasi si wanita dari jauh, diam-diam membantunya tanpa menunjukkan wajah. Memangnya itu tidak terdengar seperti orang sakit jiwa?"

"Astaga," gumam Luhan sambil menggeleng-geleng.

"Kuharap sutradara video musik ini tidak menyesal sudah memilihmu. Seharusnya kau menjadi bintang film horor."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mendorong bahu Luhan dengan main-main.

"Baiklah, Teman-teman, aku pergi dulu."

"Kau yakin kau tidak mau makan sepotong wafel ala Luhan dengan selai apel

ini?" tanya Luhan sambil menyodorkan piring penuh wafel.

"Kau tahu sarapan adalah makanan paling penting dalam sehari. Kau sudah cukup kurus sekarang. Jangan sampai kau berubah menjadi tulang berjalan seperti orang yang duduk di depanku ini."

"Ya Tuhan, lihat siapa yang bicara," kata Kyungsoo sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Koki paling kerempeng sedunia."

Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Tubuhku memang tidak bisa gemuk walaupun aku makan banyak. Sedangkan kalian berdua kurus kering karena tidak makan."

"Model memang seharusnya kurus," gumam Baekhyun sambil merogoh-rogoh tasnya yang besar, memastikan semua barang pentingnya sudah ada di dalam. Dompet. Kunci. Ponsel.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan, tidak mendengar apa yang digumamkan Baekhyun tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun menatap temannya dan tersenyum lebar. Ia tidak

mungkin mengulangi ucapannya. Ia tidak berani. Luhan pasti akan mulai

menceramahinya dan ia tidak punya waktu mendengar omelan itu saat ini.

"Aku ingin sekali mencoba wafelmu, tapi ini keadaan darurat," kata Baekhyun

cepat.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sempat sarapan. Sekarang sudah jam...," ia melirik jam tangannya dan terkesiap,

"..._oh, dear_. Sepertinya aku harus berlari sepanjang jalan sampai ke stasiun. Dah, Teman-teman!"

Tanpa menunggu balasan teman-temannya, Baekhyun berlari menuruni tangga dari flat mereka di lantai dua dan keluar ke jalan. Ia melirik jam tangannya sekali lagi. O-oh. Ya, ia sudah pasti harus berlari ke stasiun kereta. Ia tidak mungkin sempat mendongak menatap langit biru dan menikmati udara musim semi. Semua itu harus menunggu.

* * *

Sudah hampir tiga tahun berlalu sejak ia pertama kali tiba di London dan sejak ia pindah ke sini ia sudah tinggal bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo di Hampstead yang terletak di pinggiran kota London. Flat yang ditempatinya bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo berada tepat di atas Robin‟s Nest, sebuah _pub _tradisional Irlandia yang sudah berdiri sejak zaman dulu.

Walaupun kadang-kadang suara-suara dari _pub _bisa terdengar sampai ke kamar tidur kalau jendelanya dibuka, Baekhyun tidak keberatan. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang, ia tidak terlalu nyaman dengan suasana sepi.

Flat yang mereka tempati tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup untuk mereka bertiga. Tempat itu memiliki tiga kamar tidur—satu kamar tidur utama yang berukuran lebih besar dan dua kamar tidur yang lebih kecil—satu kamar mandi, dapur sempit dengan jendela yang menghadap ke perkarangan samping gedung sebelah, dan ruang duduk kecil dengan jendela menghadap ke bagian depan gedung.

Kyungsoo menempati kamar tidur utama karena dialah yang pertama kali menempati flat ini sebelum ia mengajak Luhan berbagi flat dengannya. Lalu pada musim panas lebih dua tahun lalu Baekhyun ikut bergabung.

Baekhyun tidak pernah suka tinggal sendiri. Sepanjang hidupnya ia tidak pernah

Lelakinya, Baekbom selalu ada bersamanya sampai ketika Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pindah dari Tokyo.

Kadang-kadang ia mengkhawatirkan Baekbom karena Kakaknya itu tidak pandai memasak. Baekhyun takut kakaknya mengonsumsi yang instan instan sebab jika terus menerus itu tidak baik. Dia khawatir dengan kesehatan kakaknya.

Tetapi mengingat mereka memiliki tetangga-tetangga yang sangat baik di Tokyo dan setelah membaca e-mail dari Baekbom yang melibatkan seorang tetangga baru di gedung apartemen mereka, Baekhyun merasa ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Baekbom lagi.

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian, Baekhyun sudah tiba di lokasi syuting untuk hari itu dan sudah duduk di dalam tenda sementara yang didirikan di salah satu sudut Hyde Park, salah satu taman paling terkenal di London, di dekat Serpentine Lake.

Baekhyun memandang berkeliling dan merasa seolah-olah dalam semalam bagian kecil taman itu sudah diserbu oleh sekumpulan orang Korea. Di sekitarnya terlihat para staf produksi yang sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing, berjalan cepat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, mengangkut sesuatu, memasang sesuatu, dan saling berseru dalam bahasa asing yang sama sekali tidak bisa dipahami Baekhyun.

Baekhyun juga baru menyadari bahwa selain Wu Yifan, alias si sutradara video musik, yang sudah pernah ditemuinya pada saat wawancara awal dan penata rias bertanggung jawab atas penampilan Baekhyun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, tidak ada staf produksi lain di sana yang bisa berbahasa Inggris.

Tetapi pekerjaan Baekhyun sering menuntutnya bepergian ke luar negeri dan bekerja sama dengan orang-orang asing yang tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan fasih, jadi ia merasa ia bisa mengatasi sedikit hambatan komunikasi ini.

"Ini tehmu."

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat penata riasnya—_yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Yoon_—mengulurkan secangkir teh harum yang mengepul. Senyum Baekhyun mengembang.

Saat itu ia baru teringat ia belum sarapan dan perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi pelan. Ia menerima teh itu, menyesapnya, lalu mendesah senang ketika kehangatan teh itu menjalari tenggorokan, dada, dan tangannya.

"Kau juga lapar?" tanya Yoon dengan bahasa Inggris yang masih dihiasi logat Korea.

"Mau makan ini?"

Baekhyun menatap sekotak donat yang disodorkan ke depan wajahnya. Gemuruh di perutnya semakin keras.

"Terima kasih banyak. Kau benar-benar penyelamatku,"

katanya sambil mengambil sepotong donat berselimut cokelat. Seorang model memang seharusnya kurus, tetapi seorang model tidak seharusnya mati kelaparan.

Penata riasnya yang sangat ramah itu meletakkan kotak donat di meja di depan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah ia boleh mengambil sepotong lagi kalau ternyata ia masih belum kenyang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan lawan mainmu di video musik ini?" tanya Yoon ketika ia mulai menggulung rambut Baekhyun dengan rol-rol besar.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari kotak donat dan menatap wajah Yoon yang bulat di cermin.

"Belum. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku bahkan belum tahu namanya," sahutnya dan kembali menyesap tehnya yang enak sekali.

Mata Yoon yang sipit langsung berbinar-binar.

"Park Chanyeol" katanya singkat.

Ketika melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, ia melanjutkan,

"Lawan mainmu. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Tapi dia lebih dikenal dengan Nama Chanyeol"

Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah donatnya. Yoon memandang berkeliling

"Di mana dia ya? Tadi aku sempat bertemu dengannya." Ia mendesah dan kembali menggulung rambut Baekhyun.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi dia sangat terkenal di Korea. Sering membintangi iklan dan video musik."

Karena Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa, Yoon menambahkan,

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Dia sangat baik. Oh, dan dia juga tampan. Benar-benar tampan. Kalau kau melihatnya nanti, aku yakin kau akan jatuh pingsan."

Baekhyun masih diam. Hanya menunduk menatap teh kental yang mengepul di dalam cangkir gelasnya. Mendadak saja kehangatan yang dirasakannya tadi menguap begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba Yoon menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Hei, lihat. Itu dia!" bisik Yoon dengan nada mendesak.

Kepala Baekhyun berputar pelan dan matanya langsung menangkap sosok laki-laki berjaket abu-abu dan bertopi putih yang berdiri di luar tenda. Laki-laki itu melepaskan topi dan menyapa orang-orang yang mengelilinginya dengan senyum lebar, berjabat tangan dan membungkuk kepada beberapa orang.

"Ups! Hati-hati. Tehmu bisa tumpah."

Baekhyun mengerjap kaget dan menyadari bahwa cangkir kertas yang dipegangnya sudah hampir terlepas dari pegangan.

"_Oh, dear_. Maaf," gumamnya pelan.

"Nah, kubilang juga apa?" kata Yoon sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun lagi dan

tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau memang terliaht hampir jatuh pingsan."

Baekhyun memalingkah wajah dan menatap cermin. Namun ia masih bisa melihat bayangan Chanyeol di sana.

Tepat pada saat ia melihat Yoon berbalik dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang memegang sisir, lalu berseru,

"Hei, Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun membeku. _Oh tidak..._

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah mereka. Ke arah Baekhyun.

Sedetik mata mereka bertemu di cermin. Mata laki-laki itu seolah-olah menatap lurus ke mata Baekhyun. Hanya sedetik, sebelum Baekhyun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan, menatap Yoon yang tersenyum lebar padanya di cermin.

"Dia ke sini," kata Yoon.

"Akan kuperkenalkan kau padanya."

Baekhyun tidak bisa bernapas. Ia mencengkeram lengan kursinya erat-erat.

Ya Tuhan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**Yeayyy Update nya Fast^^**

**Untung besok libur jadi ada waktu buat lanjutin FF ini.**

**Tetapi kalau review nya dikit Update nya bakal slow banget.**

**Aku udah baca Novel ini dan kaya'nya cocok banget kalau Cast nya ChanBaek.**

**Disini Baekhyun orang Tokyo yaaa bukan orang korea.**

**Udah gitu aja sih.**

**Jangan Lupa tinggalkan jejak :)**

**Sampai Jumpa di Chap depan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**REMAKE NOVEL SPRING IN LONDON**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun**

**Other : All Member Exo and OC**

**Disclaimer : All the cast belong GOD. Families. SM Ent.**

**Warning : TYPO(S). GENDERSWITCH  
**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Ada pengubahan sama Author dari cerita aslinya.**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**Preview Chapter**

**Baekhyun membeku. _Oh tidak..._**

**Chanyeol menoleh ke arah mereka. Ke arah Baekhyun.**

**Sedetik mata mereka bertemu di cermin. Mata laki-laki itu seolah-olah menatap lurus ke mata Baekhyun. Hanya sedetik, sebelum Baekhyun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan, menatap Yoon yang tersenyum lebar padanya di cermin.**

**"Dia ke sini," kata Yoon.**

**"Akan kuperkenalkan kau padanya."**

**Baekhyun tidak bisa bernapas. Ia mencengkeram lengan kursinya erat-erat.**

**Ya Tuhan...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Chanyeol Side**

Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari flatnya di Mayfair dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia mengeluarkan iPod dan memasang _earphone _ke telinga, lalu berjalan ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

Suasana hatinya saat itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan langit yang cerah. Wajar saja. Ia baru saja berbicara dengan ayahnya di telepon. Setiap kali ia selesai berbicara dengan ayahnya, dadanya selalu terasa berat.

Tadi ia menelepon orangtuanya hanya untuk mengabarkan bahwa ia sudah tiba di London dengan selamat. Orangtuanya selalu mencemaskannya, selalu khawatir apabila pekerjaan Chanyeol menuntutnya pergi ke luar negeri.

Sering kali Chanyeol merasa tertekan dengan kekhawatiran yang berlebihan terhadap dirinya itu. Karena itulah ia juga harus terus-menerus mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk memaklumi perasaan orangtuanya.

"Kau tahu benar kenapa mereka mengkhawatirkanmu, Yeol "kata Yoora dulu ketika Chanyeol pertama kali mengungkapkan perasaan tertekannya kepada kakak perempuannya.

"Aku tahu, _Noona_," gerutu Chanyeol, lalu mendesah. "Aku tahu."

Chanyeol tahu benar bahwa semua kekhawatiran itu bermula dari kecelakaan lalu lintas yang menewaskan kakak laki-laki mereka, putra sulung keluarga Park, ketika sedang berada di luar negeri.

"Appa dan Eomma sudah tua," kata Yoora sambil menatap Chanyeol yang saat itu memandang kosong ke luar jendela. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol dan ia juga bisa merasakan perasaan tertekan adiknya itu, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol sendiri harus mengerti perasaan orangtua mereka.

"Karena _Oppa_ sudah tidak ada, yang tersisa hanya kau. Hanya kau anak laki-laki yang bisa mereka andalkan untuk menjaga keluarga."

Saat itu Chanyeol hanya diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dan kembali memandang ke luar jendela. Kereta berhenti di stasiun Hyde Park Corner, menyentakkan Chanyeol kembali ke alam sadar. Ia menarik napas panjang. Waktunya meninggalkan masalah pribadi dan mulai bersikap profesional.

Ketika Chanyeol tiba di lokasi syuting, ia melihat para staf produksi sibuk bersiap siap memulai proses syuting. Ia enyapa beberapa staf yang dikenalnya dan pergi mencari Wu Yifan.

"_Hyung_" panggilnya ketika ia melihat si sutradara sedang mengobrol dengan salah seorang kamerawan.

Wu Yifan yang berusia 27 Tahun terlihat seperti penampilan sutradara pada umumnya. Ia bertubuh Jangkung, agak bungkuk karena terbiasa duduk membungkuk menatap monitor,bertopi, dan ada ciri khusus padanya yaitu wajahnya yang dingin.

Mendengar panggilan Chanyeol, ia menoleh dan tersenyum lebar.

"Chanyeol, senang bertemu denganmu lagi," sahutnya ramah dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Kau baru tiba kemarin, bukan? Kuharap kau tidak _jet-lag_. Kita hanya punya waktu tiga hari untuk syuting. Seharusnya itu bukan masalah besar, tapi jadwal kita akan sangat padat."

Chanyeol menjabat tangan Yifan yang terulur.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Chanyeol.

"_Hyung _tidak perlu khawatir."

"Bagus." Yifan mengangguk-angguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, lawan mainmu sudah datang. Kurasa dia sedang dirias. Kau bisa memperkenalkan diri nanti. Dia orang Jepang, jadi kau jangan berceloteh kepadanya dalam bahasa Korea," katanya.

"Sebaiknya kau juga bersiap-siap. Kita akan mulai setengah jam lagi."

Chanyeol pergi menyapa beberapa staf produksi yang sudah dikenalnya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang berseru memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ke arah salah satu tenda dan melihat Yoon, penata rias selebriti yang sudah dikenalnya, bersama seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Nah, gadis itu pastilawan mainnya.

"Apa kabar, _Noona_?" sapa Chanyeol sambil menghampiri Yoon. Ia berhenti di depan Yoon dan menatap wanita bertubuh agak gempal itu dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki, lalu menyipitkan mata.

"Ada sesuatu yang berubah di sini. Hmm... _Noona _lebih kurus ya?" Yoon meringis, lalu tertawa.

"Omong kosong. Aku tahu berat badanku tidak turun-turun walaupun aku sudah mencoga segala macam diet."

"Tapi _Noona _tetap cantik," kata Chanyeol dan menyunggingkan senyumnya yang terkenal. Kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatian kepada gadis yang satu lagi, yang duduk diam sambil menggenggam cangkir kertas dengan kedua tangan.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dan berkata dalam bahasa Inggris,

"Dan kau pasti gadis yang membuatku jatuh cinta."

Gadis itu tersentak, mendongak dan menatap langsung ke arah Chanyeol. Hal pertama yang terlintas dalam pikiran Chanyeol ketika ia melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas adalah bahwa gadis itu mirip boneka.

Bukankah Sutradara Wu berkata gadis ini orang Jepang? Tetapi gadis ini tidak benar-benar mirip orang mata Puppy Eyes itulah yang membuatnya tidak mirip orang Jepang. Dan mata itu menatap Chanyeol dengan kaget dan gugup. Dan... takut?

**Baekhyun Side**

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap laki-laki berambut hitam dan bertubuh jangkung yang berdiri di dekatnya itu tanpa berkedip.

Chanyeol memang tepat seperti yang digambarkan Yoon tadi. Dan Baekhyun memang merasa hampir pingsan, walaupun alasannya jauh berbeda dengan perkiraan Yoon.

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat membuka mulut, Chanyeol cepat-cepat berkata,

"Dalam video musik ini, maksudku. Kau akan berperan menjadi gadis yang membuatku jatuh cinta dalam video musik ini." Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu bertanya ragu,

"Kau yang akan menjadi lawan mainku, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengerjap satu kali, seolah-olah baru tersadar dari lamunan.

Perlahanlahan ia mengembuskan napas yang ternyata ditahannya sejak tadi dan bergumam,

"Ya."

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol"katanya sambil menggerakkan tangannya yang masih terulur, mengundang Baekhyun menjabatnya.

Baekhyun menunduk menatap tangan Chanyeol kemudian ia meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja dan berdiri dari kursi.

Ia membungkuk sedikit sebelum menjabat tangan Chanyeol—_itu salah satu kebiasannya sebagai orang Jepang yang tidak bisa dihilangkannya_—dan bergumam,

"Baekhyun Hikari."

"Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol senyumnya melebar,

"senang berkenalan denganmu."

Tepat pada saat itu terdengar seseorang berseru memanggil Chanyeol dan mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Korea.

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang dan balas menyerukan sesuatu. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Baekhyun. Matanya bersinar geli.

"Itu penata riasku," jealsnya dalam bahasa Inggris karena tahu Baekhyun tidak bisa berbahasa Korea.

"Dia menyuruhku segera bersiap-siap karena kita akan segera mulai syuting. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus dirias kalau wajahku tidak akan disorot sepanjang video musik ini." Ia mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi sebaiknya aku menurutinya. Percayalah padaku, kau tidak mau melihat penata riasku mengamuk. Aku pernah melihatnya dan itu bukan pemandangan yang bagus."

Setelah melambai singkat kepada Baekhyun, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh dan bergegas menghampiri penata rias yang sudah menunggunya.

"Dia baik sekali, bukan?" kata Yoon ketika Baekhyun kembali duduk dan menatap cermin.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memaksa dirinya tersenyum kepada bayangan Yoon di cermin.

"Ya," gumamnya, menunduk menatap jari-jari tangannya yang saling meremas.

Entah berapa lama Baekhyun duduk di sana dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika seseorang berseu menyuruh para model berkumpul karena syuting akan segera dimulai.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menarik napas. Saatnya meninggalkan masalah pribadi dan mulai bersikap profesional, pikir Baekhyun dalam dalam hati.

Ini adalah pekerjaannya dan ia tahu ia bisa melakukannya. Lakukan dan selesaikan. Hanya tiga hari. Ia hanya perlu bertahan tiga hari. Lalu semua ini akan segera berakhir.

* * *

Hari pertama syuting sangat melelahkan karena seharian itu Sutradara Wu memutuskan untuk mengambil adegan di luar ruangan.

Lokasi syuting hari itu berkisar di Hyde Park dan West End, terutama di Piccadilly Circus. Tentu saja syuting di tempat umum bukan hal yang gampang karena sisa-sisa musim dingin masih terasa dan banyak orang berlalu-lalang.

Namun Sutradara Wu adalah sutradara yang perfeksionis. Ia sangat memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun di depan kamera, dari ekspresi wajah, posisi tubuh, langkah kaki, gerakan tangan, bahkan sampai tatapan mata.

"_Cut!_" seru Sutradara Wu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuh dan menoleh ke arah si sutradara. Langit sudah berubah gelap sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Mereka pun sudah mengulangi adegan di depan toko barang antik bercat merah cerah ini sedikitnya enam kali dan tidak ada satu adegan pun yang memuaskan bagi Sutradara Wu.

"Kali ini coba kau menyeberang jalan dari sana ke sini," kata Sutradara Wu ketika ia sudah berada di samping Baekhyun,

"lalu berhenti sebentar di depan toko ini, melongok ke dalam, seolah-olah kau ragu, lalu kau masuk. Oke? Kita coba yang ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk walaupun rasa lelah mulai menjalari tulangnya dan tubuhnya menggigil. Ditambah lagi kakinya terasa sakit dalam sepatu bot yang kekecilan. Tentu saja ini bukan pertama kalinya ia merasakan semua itu.

Sebagai model pekerjaannya sangat menuntut waktu dan tenaganya. Ia pernah pulang ke rumah pada pukul dua pagi setelah tampil di London Fashion Week sepanjang hari dan harus keluar lagi dari rumah pada pukul empat pagi untuk acara pemotretan di Cornwall.

Jadi rasa lelah sama sekali tak asing baginya, malah kadang-kadang ia merasa ia membutuhkan perasaan lelah itu. Sutradara Wu mengangguk.

"Kita akan mulai lima menit lagi," katanya, lalu berjalan ke salah seorang kamerawan di sana.

Yoon bergegas membawakan jaket untuk Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih," gumam Baekhyun sambil mengenakan jaketnya dan menjejalkan tangan ke saku.

"Duduk di sini," kata Yoon sambil mendorong Baekhyun ke salah satu bangku di dekat cahaya lampu dan mulai memperbaiki riasannya.

Ketika Yoon pergi mengambil peralatannya yang lain, Baekhyun memejamkan mata sejenak. Waktu istirahat yang didapatkannya hanyalah sedikit waktu di sela sela pekerjaan seperti ini.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ada orang yang pernah menghargai lima menit waktu luang seperti dirinya. Tiba-tiba ia mencium aroma yang enak. Matanya terbuka dan langsung dihadapkan pada secangkir teh yang mengepul.

"Lelah?"

Mendengar suara berat dan asing itu, Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata Phoenix Chanyeol yang ramah.

Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka pagi tadi, sepanjang hari itu mereka sama sekali belum sempat saling bicara.

Mereka sama sekali belum melakukan adegan bersama dan adegan mereka masing masing diambil secara terpisah. Dan setiap kali tidak berada di depan kamera, Chanyeol langsung kembali pada perannya sebagai asisten Sutradara Wu, sibuk di belakang kamera.

Baekhyun tahu dari Yoon bahwa tujuan utama Chanyeol datang ke London sebenarnya memang untuk bekerja dengan Wu Yifan dan laki-laki itu hanya setuju menjadi model di video musik ini tanpa dibayar adalah karena sipenyanyi adalah teman baiknya.

Karena Baekhyun tetap bergeming, Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun ingin membuatnya menerima cangkir kertas yang disodorkan. Tetapi Baekhyun langsung tersentak dan secepat kilat menarik kembali tangannya.

Chanyeol mengerjap dan menatap Baekhyun dengan alis terangkat heran. Walaupun udara terasa dingin, Baekhyun merasa pipinya memanas. Selama beberapa detik tidak ada yang bergerak.

Lalu Chanyeol menghela napas dan menempelkan cangkir kertas yang hangat itu ke tangan Naomi.

"Ini. Minumlah. Kau akan merasa lebih baik," katanya ringan.

Baekhyun menggenggam cangkir kertas yang disodorkan itu dengan kedua tangan. Ia mendesah pelan ketika merasakan kehangatan menjalari ujung jari dan tangannya. Sedikit ketegangan pun menguap dari pundaknya.

"Sutradara Wu memang agak keras, tapi dia selalu berhasil mendapat gambar yang bagus," kata Chanyeol sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana.

"Kau akan lihat nanti." Baekhyun menatapnya sejenak, lalu mengangguk singkat.

Tepat pada saat itu terdengar suara Sutradara Wu yang menyatakan syuting akan dimulai lagi.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah si sutradara, lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi," katanya sambil tersenyum menghibur sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh sejenak, lalu menunduk menatap cangkir teh yang masih penuh dan bergetar dalam genggamannya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengembuskannya, dan meletakkan cangkir itu ke tanah.

Akhirnya syuting hari itu selesai juga.

Baekhyun mengusap-usap bagian belakang lehernya sambil mengumpulkan barang-barangnya. Ia menatap jam yang tertera di layar ponsel. Kalau ia bergegas, ia bisa naik kereta bawah tanah yang terakhir.

Besok ia harus bangun pagi-pagi karena ia diminta tiba di lokasi syuting jam delapan pagi. Sekarang ini ia hanya ingin tidur.

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun berbalik ketika mendengar Sutradara Wu memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau akan pulang sendirian?" tanya Sutradara Wu.

"Ya," sahut Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa. Aku masih sempat naik kereta terakhir."

Sutradara Wu mengerutkan kening sejenak.

"Sekarang sudah terlalu larut. Tidak baik membiarkan seorang gadis berjalan sendirian," katanya. Kemudian ia memandang berkeliling, ke arah para staf produksi yang sedang sibuk mengumpulkan dan merapikan perlengkapan.

Matanya berhenti pada Chanyeol yang sedang membantu mengangkat perlengkapan ke mobil van.

"Hei Chanyeol! "seru Sutradara Wu.

Chanyeol menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Kau bisa mengantar Baekhyun pulang?" tanya Sutradara Wu dalam bahasa Inggris kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau dia pulang sendirian malam-malam begini." Mata Baekhyun melebar.

"Tidak," katanya cepat. Terlalu cepat dan terlalu keras sampai kedua pria itu menoleh memandangnya.

Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tangan dan tersenyum gugup.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot," katanya dengan suara yang diusahakan tidak terdengar panik.

"Aku bisa sendiri. Sungguh."

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Aku tidak keberatan," katanya.

"Lagi pula, aku setuju dengan _Hyung_. Sekarang sudah malam dan sebaiknya ada yang mengantarmu pulang. Kau tinggal di mana?"

Baekhyun menggoyangkan tangannya lagi. Kali ini lebih cepat.

"Sungguh, aku tidak perlu diantar. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku sudah terbiasa pulang sendiri," katanya sambil meraih tas dan topinya.

Ketika ia melihat Chanyeol membuka mulut seolah-olah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Baekhyun cepat-cepat membungkuk.

"Selamat malam," katanya cepat, lalu berbalik tanpa menunggu jawaban dan berjalan pergi.

Mengamati punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh, Yifan bergumam,

"Rasanya tidak benar membiarkannya pulang sendirian malam-malam begini."

Chanyeol menoleh.

"Tapi dia sendiri tidak mau ditemani," balasnya. Lalu ia mengangkat bahu.

"_Hyung _tidak perlu cemas. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

Yifan mendecakkan lidah dengan pelan.

"Tapi tetap saja...," gumamnya enggan. Ia menghela napas dan berbalik.

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo, Chanyeol. Kita bereskan tempat ini dan pulang."

"Ya. Tentu saja," gumam Chanyeol. Namun ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sampai sosok Baekhyun menghilang di belokan di seberang jalan sepi itu.

* * *

Sementara itu Baekhyun meragukan keputusannya sendiri. Jalanan sudah sepi. Stasiun kereta bawah tanah juga tiba-tiba terlihat remang-remang dan menakutkan.

Hanya ada segelintir orang yang berdiri menunggu kereta. Baekhyun tidak suka tempat sepi. Kepanikan mulai meresapi otaknya dan membuat tubuhnya menggigil.

Apakah tadi sebaiknya ia menerima tawaran Chanyeol untuk mengantarnya pulang?

Tapi ditemani laki-laki yang baru ditemuinya hari ini juga sama sekali bukan pilihan yang pantas dipertimbangkan.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Baekhyun menyibukkan pikirannya dengan mengingat jadwal kerjanya selama sebulan ke depan, berusaha mengabaikan keadaan kereta yang hampir kosong dan dua pria berpenampilan kusam yang berdiri di dekat pintu sambil mengobrol dan menenggak bir.

Ketika ia akhirnya tiba di Hampstead, Baekhyun baru bernapas sedikit lebih lega. Hanya sedikit. Karena sekarang ia harus berjalan kaki ke flatnya. Memang tidak jauh dari stasiun, tapi ia tetap merasa paranoid kalau harus berjalan sendirian malam-malam.

Sambil terus menyibukkan pikirannya sehingga tidak berpikiran macam macam, Baekhyun berjalan cepat menyusuri jalan dari bebatuan yang mengarah ke flatnya. Ia baru bisa benar-benar bernapas lega ketika sudah mendekati gedung flat.

Robin‟s Nest di lantai satu gedung itu masih buka dan masih ramai. Cahaya lampu yang terang, suara orang tertawa, bercakap-cakap dan bunyi denting gelas membuat Baekhyun merasa santai. Baru saja ia merasa lega, tiba-tiba bunyi keras di belakangnya membuatnya terperanjat, disusul disusul suara yang mengumpat.

Baekhyun terkesiap, berputar cepat, dan membelalak.

"Oh, sialan," gerutu sesosok bayangan gelap di bawah salah satu pohon yang berjejer di tepi jalan. Bayangan itu sepertinya sedang membungkuk dan mengangkat sesuatu dari tanah.

Baekhyun seakan terpaku di tempat. Tidak bisa bergerak, tidak bisa bersuara, tidak bisa bernapas. Dengan mata terbelalak ia menatap bayangan itu membetulkan letak... tong sampah?

"Jangan panik. Ini aku. Aku menabrak tong sampah. Tapi tidak perlu khawatir. Tong sampahnya baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mengerjap mengenali suara itu sementara bayangan gelap tadi melangkah ke bawah sinar lampu jalan sambil mengangkat kedua tangan.

Mata Baekhyun melebar setelah wajah laki-laki itu terlihat jelas.

"Kau...?"

Chanyeol menurunkan tangan dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Baekhyun heran bercampur curiga. Ia memandang berkeliling, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol.

Matanya disipitkan. "Kau mengikutiku?"

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu ia berkata dengan nada merenung,

"Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya kau mengucapkan lebih dari dua kata padaku. Dan aku baru tahu kau punya logat London yang jelas. Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di sini?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dan tetap menatap laki-laki di hadapannya. Lalu, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, ia bertanya sekali lagi,

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Chanyeol menjejalkan kedua tangan ke saku jaket abu-abunya dan mengangkat bahu.

"Karena kau tidak mau diantar pulang, aku memutuskan untuk mengikutimu."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut tidak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

"Hanya untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Memastikan kau tiba di rumah dengan selamat," sahut Chanyeol ringan.

"_Hyung_—maksudku sutradara kita itu—takut sesuatu terjadi padamu."

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. "Oh."

"Jadi," kata Chanyeol sambil mendongak memandang gedung di depannya,

"kau tinggal di sini?"

Baekhyun menoleh, mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, lalu kembali menatap laki laki itu.

"Ya."

Mendengar nada suara Baekhyun, mata Chanyeol beralih kembali kepada Baekhyun dan ia tertawa pendek.

"Tidak perlu curiga begitu. Aku tidak minta diajak masuk," katanya.

Ia menatap Baekhyun dari kepala sampai ke kaki, lalu kembali ke wajahnya dan berkata,

"Lagi pula kau bukan tipeku."

Baekhyun mengerjap kaget, membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya lagi. Otaknya berkutat mencari balasan yang cocok, tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang terpikirkan olehnya. Otaknya mendadak kosong. Ia hanya bisa menatap laki-laki yang tersenyum lebar itu dengan sebal.

"Baiklah. Karena kau sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat, aku pergi dulu,"

kata Chanyeol sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan.

"Sampai jumpa besok."

Ketika laki-laki itu berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi, Baekhyun baru berhasil memikirkan selusin cara membalas kata-kata Chanyeol tadi. Tapi tentu saja sudah terlambat.

Dengan jengkel Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh sambil menggali tasnya, mencari kunci pintu tangga depan.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?"

Jantung Baekhyun hampir jatuh ke tanah ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba sudah ada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun menempelkan tangan ke dada.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Kyungsoo memberi isyarat dengan ibu jarinya ke arah Robin‟s Nest yang ramai.

"Aku sedang bersama teman-temanku," katanya.

"Kebetulan aku melihatmu dengan laki laki itu. Siapa dia?"

"Rekan kerja," sahut Baekhyun, masih merasa sebal pada diri sendiri karena membiarkan dirinya terlihat seperti orang bodoh di depan Chanyeol

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat.

"Dan dia mengantarmu pulang? Baekhyun, aku tidak pernah melihatmu diantar pulang oleh laki-laki."

"Tidak, dia tidak mengantarku," sela Baekhyun cepat,

"dia mengikutiku."

Kali ini alis Kyungsoo berkerut.

"Dia mengikutimu sampai ke sini? Untuk apa?"

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Chanyeol sudah tidak terlihat. Ia menggeleng dan mendesah.

"Entahlah. Aku lelah sekali dan aku mau tidur," katanya sambil mengeluarkan kunci dari tas dan berjalan melewati Kyungsoo.

"Sana, kembalilah kepada teman-temanmu."

"Oh ya, Baekhyun," panggil Kyungsoo

"Xiumin menelepon mencarimu berkali-kali hari ini. Katanya ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi."

Baekhyun baru teringat ia mematikan ponselnya selama proses syuting agar tidak mengganggu. Ia mendesah berat.

"Xiumin._Oh, dear_, aku hampir lupa. Aku berjanji akan menyerahkan artikelnya besok." Ia mengembuskan napas panjang. Bahunya melesak.

"Kurasa aku harus membatalkan rencanaku untuk tidur."

Selain bekerja sebagai model, Baekhyun juga bekerja sebagai editor _freelance _di salah satu majalah _fashion _populer di Inggris. Ia sangat suka dan tahu banyak soal dunia _fashion._

Jadi ketika Xiumin,mantan teman seprofesi dan putri pemilik majalah itu, meminta bantuannya menulis artikel _fashion _untuk majalahnya. Baekhyun dengan senang hati menerima pekerjaan itu. Namun sekarang ia mulai mempertanyakan keputusannya sendiri untuk membantu Xiumin karena sepertinya ia sekarang hanya bukan hanya bertugas menulis artikel _fashion_.

Tetapi juga sering diminta mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan Xiumin sendiri sebagai –_editorin_ _Chief- _karena temannya itu bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya kau memilih salah satu,Baekhyun. Model atau editor majalah. Kau tidak bisa melakukan dua-duanya dengan jadwalnya yang sekarang. Memangnya kau tidak capek?"

Baekhyun memutar kunci dan membuka pintu, lalu ia berbalik menatap temannya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku bisa mengatasinya," katanya sambil tersenyum Ia tidak pernah memberitahu siapa-siapa, tetapi kesibukan adalah perlindungannya.

Kesibukan bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kesibukan bisa membuatnya tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak ingin dipikirkannya. Misalnya hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**HAII UDAH UPDATE NIH^^**

**Marga Baekhyun di ganti yaa karena disini Baekhyun kan jadi orang Jepang.**

**Udah ada moment ChanBaeknya kan?**

**Jangan lupa Review :)**

**Silent riders? Karma tetap berlaku kok ;) **

**Thanks for Review whitechrysan and Neli amelia.**

**Sorry for Typo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**REMAKE NOVEL SPRING IN LONDON**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun**

**Other : All Member Exo and OC**

**Disclaimer : All the cast belong GOD. Families. SM Ent.**

**Warning : TYPO(S). GENDERSWITCH  
**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Ada pengubahan sama Author dari cerita aslinya.**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyadari dirinya sangat lelah dan lapar ketika ia berjalan melewati pintu restoran kecil berdesain modern itu keesokan harinya.

Aroma stiek yang enak menerjang hidungnya, membuat kepalanya pusing sejenak. Ia praktis tidak tidur semalaman karena harus menyelesaikan artikel yang dijanjikannya kepada Xiumin.

Ketika akhirnya ia berhasil menyelesaikan artikel itu dan mengirimnya lewat _e-mail _kepada Xiumin, ia hanya punya sisa waktu satu jam sebelum bersia-siap berangkat ke lokasi syuting lagi.

Dihadapkan pada pilihan apakah ia harus tidur atau sarapan, Baekhyun memilih tidur, walaupun tentu saja satu jam itu sama sekali tidak cukup.

Dan tadi pagi ketika Baekhyun hendak keluar dari flat, Xiumin meneleponnya dan meminta bertemu di saat makan siang. Ketika Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia sudah mengirimkan artikelnya lewat _e-mail_, temannya itu tetap ingin bertemu.

Katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan Baekhyun. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perancang busana baru yang akan ditampilkan di edisi mendatang.

Karena Xiumin tidak suka ditolak, dan karena Baekhyun juga tidak tega menolak, akhirnya ia menyerah.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangan dan mengerang dalam hati. Perutnya yang menyedihkan terpaksa harus bertahan tanpa makanan siang ini. Ia harus cepat-cepat kembali ke lokasi syuting.

Tadi Baekhyun hanya sempat memberitahu Yoon bahwa ia akan pergi sebentar sementara para kru makan siang. Ia tidak memberitahu Sutradara Wu karena tadi pria itu terlihat sedang sibuk bicara dengan asisten sutradara.

Si asisten sutradara...

Baekhyun menarik napas dan mengusap pelipisnya sejenak. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkannya tentang Chanyeol. Mereka belum sempat berbicara hari itu karena keadaan di lokasi syuting sangat sibuk dan karena hari ini tidak ada adegan yang melibatkan dirinya, Chanyeol selalu berada di belakang kamera bersama Sutradara Wu.

Tapi besok adalah hari terakhir syuting. Setelah itu Baekhyun tidak akan melihat Chanyeol lagi. Lalu semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Semuanya akan baik baik saja. Harus baik-baik saja.

Lamunannya buyar ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap salah satu meja kecil di tengah ruangan. Xiumin melambai ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Selain nama dan wajahnya, tidak ada kesan Asia lain dalam diri Xiumin. Karena

dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di London, cara berpikir, cara bicara, dan gayanya sangat

mirip orang Eropa.

Walaupun masih keturunan Jepang, ia praktis tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang. Kemampuan berbahasa Jepang-nya benar-benar payah sampai Baekhyun selalu berbicara dengannya dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Maaf, aku agak terlambat. Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Baekhyun begitu ia duduk dan melirik piring _salad _yang sudah hampir habis di depan Xiumin. Perutnya kembali berbunyi.

Xiumin mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang dicat pirang ke belakang.

"Aku bersedia menunggu lama asal kau datang ke sini. Aku benar-benar butuh

bantuanmu," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Walaupun ia kini adalah _editor-inchief_— jabatan yang dulunya dipegang oleh ibunya sebagai pemilik perusahaan—ia masih sering bergantung pada pendapat Baekhyun tentang berbagai hal.

"Baiklah. Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Baekhyun langsung.

Xiumin tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebuah _folder _dari tasnya yang besar.

"Ini adalah perancang-perancang baru dan berbakat yang menurutku cocok diperkenalkan di edisi mendatang. Tentu saja kita tidak bisa menampilkan semuanya, jadi aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu. Menurutmu siapa yang paling oke?" Ia membuka _folder _itu dan mendorongnya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kita harus memutuskannya sekarang juga karena aku harus pergi selama seminggu atau bahkan lebih."

"Memangnya kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil terus membaca data yang disodorkan Xiumin.

Xiumin tersenyum masam. "Aku harus terbang ke Korea malam ini untuk menghadiri perayaan ulang tahun kakekku yang kedelapan puluh. Semua keluarga besar berkumpul untuk acara itu." Ia mendesah panjang.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah suka acara keluarga seperti itu. Aku tidak dekat dengan kerabat-kerabatku, baik yang di Korea maupun yang di Jepang. Sama sekali tidak dekat. Bagaimana bisa dekat kalau akut idak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan dan mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris? Membosankan. Tapi, tentu saja orangtuaku memaksaku hadir. Mereka tidak mau aku dianggap kurang ajar."

Kali ini Baekhyun menatap Xiumin dengan alis terangkat heran.

"Kau punya keluarga di Korea?"

"_Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa seolah-olah melihat orang Korea di mana-mana_?" Batin Baekhyun

"Tentu saja," sahut Xiumin sambil mendorong piring _salad_-nya yang isinya masih bersisa.

"Ibuku keturunan Korea. Kau tidak tahu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Ternyata ibumu orang Korea?"

Sepertinya Xiumin tidak mendengar. Keningnya berkerut samar, memikirkan waktu-waktu panjang dan membosankan yang akan dihabiskannya di Korea. Ia sudah mengajukan seribu satu alasan kepada ibunya untuk tidak ikut, tetapi ibunya bersikeras dan Xiumin tidak punya pilihan lain yang tersisa selain menurut.

Ia mendesah panjang dan menatap ke sekeliling restoran, lalu berkata

"Sepertinya aku butuh sedikit puding cokelat untuk mempersiapkan diriku menghadapi hari-hari suram yang menantiku. Kau mau memesan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun melirik jam tangan dan mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Aku kelaparan setengah mati, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk makan." Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu kertas di hadapannya.

"Menurutku yang ini saja. Desain pakaiannya sangat unik, bukan? Aku suka warna-warna yang dipakainya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku setuju saja denganmu," sahut Xiumin dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau memang punya selera yang bagus,Baekhyun. Apa jadinya aku tanpa dirimu?"

Baekhyun tertawa singkat.

"Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja," katanya, lalu melirik jam tangan.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang lain, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Xiumin menggeleng. "Tapi setelah aku kembali ke sini nanti aku ingin kau menemaniku pergi menemui perancang ini."

"Baiklah," kata Baekhyun cepat sambil bangkit dari kursi dan meraih tasnya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang di Korea. Telepon aku kalau kau sudah kembali. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau berhasil melewati hari-hari suram yang kausebut-sebut itu."

Xiumin tersenyum masam. "Itu juga kalau aku belum mati kebosanan di sana," gerutunya.

"Atau mati kesal karena harus menghadapi kerabat-kerabatku yang suka

ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadiku. Kau tahu, kudengar dari ibuku mereka

sekarang berniat menjodohkan aku, seolah-olah aku sudah melakukan dosa besar

karena masih melajang di usiaku yang sekarang."

Xiumin kembali melirik jam tangan. Ia harus segera kembali ke lokasi syuting.

"Itu tandanya mereka peduli padamu," katanya cepat, lalu tertawa ketika melihat raut wajah Xiumin.

"Jangan muram begitu. Maksudku, siapa tahu kau suka calon yang mereka ajukan?"

Xiumin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

...

Chanyeol memandang ke sekeliling studio yang menjadi lokasi syuting hari itu, tetapi gadis aneh itu tidak terlihat.

Sutradara Wu meminta para model bersiap-siap karena syuting akan segera dilanjutkan, tetapi model utamanya tidak terlihat di mana-mana. Mungkin ia pergi makan siang di luar dan belum kembali.

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas dan mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk meminta nomor ponsel gadis itu supaya ia bisa menghubunginya kalau ada kejadian seperti ini lagi.

"_Noona_," panggil Chanyeol sambil berjalan menghampiri Yoon yang sedan merapikan kostum di rak gantung.

"_Noona _tahu di mana dia?"

"Dia siapa?" Yoon balas bertanya tanpa menoleh.

"Siapa lagi? Gadis aneh itu,Baekhyun. Di mana dia?"

Sebelum Yoon sempat menjawab, terdengar suara dari balik punggung Chanyeol yang berkata pelan,

"Aku di sini."

Chanyeol berputar cepat dan langsung berhadapan dengan sepasang mata hitam kecil yang balas menatapnya dengan resah.

Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apakah Baekhyun mendengar kata-kata "_gadis aneh itu_" tadi, namun langsung menyadari bahwa gadis itu tidak mengerti bahasa Korea.

Ia hanya mendengar Chanyeol menyebut namanya dan menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang dicari-cari.

"Baguslah karena kau sudah di sini," kata Chanyeol cepat-cepat.

"Kau harus bersiap-siap sekarang."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir dan mengangguk singkat. "Oh, oke. Aku akan..."

Kata katanya terhenti ketika ia tiba-tiba merasa dunia bergoyang. Seperti gempa bumi ringan yang sering dialaminya di Tokyo. Tetapi ini London. Tidak mungkin gempa bumi, bukan?

Ketika ia mendapatkan keseimbangan tubuhnya kembali, Baekhyun menyadari

Chanyeol sedang memegangi sikunya dan laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan alis berkerut samar.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng bingung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sahutnya sambil menarik lengannya dari pegangan Chanyeol dan mundur selangkah.

"Aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang."

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Setelah ragu sejenak, ia berkata, "Sudah."

Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya terlihat berpikir-pikir, lalu ia mengangguk

dan tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memanggilmu kalau semuanya sudah siap."

Baekhyun memandangi punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh sambil merenung, lalu ia berputar menghadap Yoon dan tersenyum.

"Kostum mana yang harus kupakai?"

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah berganti pakaian dan berjalan kembali ke

meja riasnya, Baekhyun melihat melihat dua bungkus _sandwich _dan sekotak susu tergeletak di meja rias.

Ia mengamati kedua _sandwich _yang terlihat lezat itu. _Sandwich _kalkun dan _sandwich _mentimun. Secarik kertas kuning terselip di bawahnya.

"_Aku tidak tahu kau vegetarian atau bukan dan aku tidak tahu kau suka kalkun atau tidak, tapi tolong makan saja daripada kau jatuh pingsan di tengah-tengah syuting. Kita tidak mau hal itu terjadi, bukan?_

_-PCY."_

Baekhyun memandang berkeliling sampai ia melihat Chanyeol di seberang ruangan. Laki-laki itu sedang menunduk menatap sesuatu yang ditunjukkan salah seorang kru dan mendengarkan dengan saksama.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia mengangkat wajah dan bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya, Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas kepadanya dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada apa yang dikatakan kru di sampingnya.

Menatap dua potong _sandwich _di tangan, Baekhyun hanya ragu sejenak, lalu membuka bungkusan _sandwich _kalkun dan menggigitnya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak.

Pada kenyataannya _sandwich _itu memang bukan _sandwich _paling enak di dunia, tetapi saat itu, bagi perutnya yang keroncongan, _sandwich _itu adalah salah satu makanan paling enak yang pernah dicicipi Baekhyun

Chanyeol mendapati dirinya tersenyum melihat gadis aneh itu menggigit _sandwich _dengan tekun, seolah-olah _sandwich _itu akan menguap kalau tidak segera dimasukkan ke mulut.

Pikiran pertama yang muncul di benaknya adalah Baekhyun bukan vegetarian. Lalu pikiran kedua adalah dugaannya memang benar.

Gadis itu nyaris pingsan karena kelaparan tadi. Chanyeol jadi ingin tahu apa yang dilakukannya selama waktu makan siang tadi, kalau gadis itu memang tidak pergi makan.

Ia membiarkan dirinya menatap ke arah Baekhyun sejenak, lalu berdoa dalam hati supaya gadis itu tidak jatuh pingsan di tengah-tengah syuting. Jadwal syuting sudah cukup gila tanpa perlu ditambah dengan pingsannya model utama.

Tetapi pada kenyataannya ia tidak perlu khawatir sama sekali.

Proses syuting sepanjang sisa hari itu berjalan sangat lancar. Entah karena perut Baekhyun yang sudah terisi penuh sehingga ia bisa bekerja lebih baik atau karena suasana hati Sutradara Wu memang sedang baik, semua adegan yang direncanakan untuk hari itu diselesaikan dengan cepat dan memuaskan.

Kemudian segalanya bertambah menyenangkan ketika Sutradara Wu menghentikan proses syuting lebih awal daripada kemarin dan mengajak semua kru makan malam di restoran Korea yang berjarak satu blok dari studio.

Restoran itu terletak di lantai dua, tepat di atas toko suvenir, di ujung jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Restoran kecil yang tadinya sepi itu berubah ramai karena kedatangan mereka dan mereka menempati hampir semua tempat kosong yang tersedia.

"Aku belum pernah mencoba makanan Korea."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah suara itu dan melihat Baekhyun sedang berbicara kepada Yoon.

"Sama sekali belum pernah?" tanya Yoon, lalu menerjemahkan kata-kata Baekhyun

ke dalam bahasa Korea sehingga penata rias lain yang duduk semeja dengan mereka mengerti.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mendengarkan sementara para penata rias itu mulai berlomba-lomba menjelaskan makanan kecil yang mulai disajikan di meja kepadanya dalam bahasa Inggris yang sepatah-sepatah dan kadang-kadang tanpa sadar dicampur bahasa Korea.

Selama dua hari ini jadwal syuting sangat padat dan gadis itu bahkan belum sempat banyak bicara dengan para kru. Ini akan menjadi kesempatan yang baik bagi mereka untuk lebih mengenal.

Dan kelihatannya gadis itu tidak mendapat kesulitan. Sekarang saja beberapa orang kru di meja lain mulai mendekatinya dan mengajaknya mengobrol dengan bantuan Yoon sebagai penerjemah.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka mulai tertawa-tawa dan membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak bisa ditangkap Chanyeol dari tempat duduknya. Sutradara Wu mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya dan Chanyeol pun mengalihkan tatapan dari gadis itu.

...

Baekhyun merasa senang malam itu. Lelah setengah mati, tentu saja, tapi juga senang. Awalnya ia ingin menolak ketika diajak ikut makan malam karena dua alasan.

Pertama, ia merasa ia mungkin akan disisihkan karena ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa berbahasa Korea di sana. Tetapi ternyata ia salah. Para kru memang tidak banyak bicara dan bersikap profesional ketika sedang bekerja, tetapi sekarang sikap mereka sangat berbeda.

Mereka selalu mengajak Baekhyun bicara dan bercanda walaupun mereka tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris dan harus mencampur-campurkan bahasa Inggris mereka yang sepatah-sepatah dengan bahasa Korea dan isyarat tangan.

Kedua, ia sangat lelah. Ia hanya ingin pulang dan tidur. Ketika syuting hari itu berakhir, ia baru benar-benar menyadari betapa lelah dirinya. Sebenarnya ajaib sekali ia masih bisa berdiri saat ini kalau mengingat jadwal kerjanya yang padat selama dua bulan terakhir, walaupun tentu saja sekarang ia merasa kakinya hampir tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa menolak ajakan Sutradara Wu untuk makan malam bersama. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia akan dianggap tidak sopan kalau menolak.

Ditambah lagi Yoon juga mendesaknya ikut. Karena tidak punya tenaga untuk berdebat. Baekhyun pun mengiyakan.

Dengan adanya Yoon yang bertindak sebagai penerjemah, Baekhyun harus mengakui bahwa ia tidak menyesal telah ikut makan malam bersama. Makanannya enak dan orang-orangnya menyenangkan. Dan Baekhyun menyadari ia banyak tertawa selama makan malam karena lelucon yang dilontarkan para kru.

Sudah lama sekali ia tidak tertawa-tertawa seperti itu. Walaupun ia bersenang-senang, rasa kantuk tetap menyerangnya. Tentu saja itu tidak aneh mengingat sudah beberapa minggu terakhir ini ia kurang tidur.

Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia menguap diam-diam selama makan malam.

Dan sekarang ia menguap lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa pendapatmu tentang Chanyeol ?"

Baekhyun buru-buru mengatupkan mulut dan menoleh menatap Yoon. "Hm?"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Chanyeol? Dia baik, bukan?" tanya Yoon sekali lagi.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah meja yang tadi ditempati Chanyeol, tetapi tidak melihat laki-laki itu di sana. Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan Chanyeol selama dua jam terakhir ini, dan menurutnya itu sesuatu yang bagus.

Lalu kenapa Yoon tiba-tiba harus membicarakan laki-laki itu? Kalau boleh memilih, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ingin berbicara tentang Chanyeol. Bahkan tidak ingin berpikir tentang laki-laki itu. Tetapi salah satu hal yang diketahui pasti oleh Baekhyun tentang Yoon adalah bahwa kalau wanita itu ingin membicarakan

sesuatu, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Sadar bahwa Yoon masih menatapnya dan jelas-jelas berharap ia mengatakan sesuatu, Baekhyun memaksakan senyum kecil dan bergumam, "Sepertinya kau mengenalnya dengan baik."

Senyum Yoon melebar bangga. "Tentu saja. Aku bahkan mengenal kakak

perempuannya yang dulu juga adalah model terkenal. Sedangkan kakak laki lakinya... yah, aku hanya sempat bertemu dengannya satu kali—sebelum dia meninggal dunia, tentu saja."

Baekhyun menyesap minumannya dengan pelan. Yoon mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun dan bergumam pelan,

"Kecelakaan lalu lintas. Tiga tahun lalu. Mengemudi sambil mabuk."

"Oh ya?"

"Oh, ya." Yoon mengangguk muram.

"Tulang pinggulnya patah dan dia sempat koma selama dua bulan sebelum akhirnya meninggal. Kasihan sekali, bukan?"

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan. Kasihan? Sebenarnya tidak. Ia tidak kasihan pada orang-orang seperti itu. Hidup ini penuh dengan pilihan. Dan kalau orang itu memilih bersikap tidak bertanggung jawab dengan mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk, makaia sendiri yang harus menerima akibatnya.

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa pada Yoon, hanya kembali menyesap minumannya dengan muram. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Ia merasa seolah-olah sedang bermimpi. Ia butuh udara segar. Tidak, tidak... Ia harus pulang. Ia tidak ingin jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan di tengah jalan.

Setelah pamit dengan Sutradara Wu, Yoon dan para staf lain—yang terbukti agak sulit karena mereka semua mendesaknya tetap tinggal—Baekhyun pun mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan berjalan ke arah tangga. Oh, ia sangat lelah.

Saking lelahnya, ia merasa ia bisa tidur sambil berdiri. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri untuk sedikit menyadarkan diri. Udara dingin pasti bisa menyegarkannya. Sekarang yang harus dilakukannya adalah menuruni tangga kayu sempit di restoran itu.

Menuruni tangga sempit dalam sepatu bot bertumit tinggi dan dalam keadaan setengah sadar sama sekali bukan pekerjaan yang mudah. Baekhyun harus mengerahkan segenap konsentrasin yang tersisa. Ia tidak mau sampai...

"Mau pergi ke mana?"

Suara itu membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Sebelum ia bahkan menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, kaki kanannya tergelincir dari pijakan dan tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, bersiapsiap menerima yang terburuk. Ia merasa dirinya menubruk sesuatu, tetapi ia tidak jatuh berguling-guling di tangga, tidak terjerembap di lantai keras, tidak merasa kesakitan.

Baekhyun membuka mata dan mendongak. Matnaya melebar kaget ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia telah mendarat dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

_Oh dear..._

Mata Cokelat yang mirip mata boneka itu terbelalak lebar menatapnya. Sejenak Chanyeol melupakan kaki kirinya yang berdenyut-denyut kesakitan. Oh ya, ia bisa melihat berbagai macam ekspresi yang melintas di mata itu. Kaget, bingung, dan... takut?

Chanyeol berdeham dan bergumam, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia tidak melepaskan

Baekhyun. Gadis itu pasti akan langsung tersungkur kalau Chanyeol melepaskannya, mengingat posisinya saat itu yang seluruhnya bersandar pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Tubuhnya begitu kaku dalam pelukan Chanyeol sampai Chanyeol hampir mengira gadis itu sudah berubah menjadi boneka kayu.

"Kalau kau baik-baik saja," Chanyeol melanjutkan dengan nada ringan,

"mungkin kau bisa mengangkat kaki kananmu sedikit."

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap satu kali, lalu ia menunduk menatap kaki kanannya. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangannya dan mereka berdua menatap hak tinggi sepatu bot baekhyun yang menancap di kaki kiri Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkesiap dan buruburu melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol. Tetapi karena terlalu terburu-buru, ia malah terhuyung ke belakang.

Chanyeol dengan cepat mengulurkan tangan dan menahan siku gadis itu. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang dan berkata,

"Pelan-pelan saja," kata Chanyeol. Seperti yang sudah diduganya, Baekhyun secepat kilat menarik lengannya dari pegangan Chanyeol

Sejenak Baekhyun hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Aku...minta... Maaf," gumamnya pada akhirnya. Jeda sejenak, lalu, "Kakimu..."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggerak-gerakkan kaki kirinya. "Aku tidak akan pincang," katanya ringan.

Baekhyun mengangguk, namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya. Apakah hanya perasaannya atau apakah gadis itu memang terlihat resah?

"Jadi kau mau ke mana?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun berdeham pelan. "Aku pulang dulu." Ia tersenyum singkat. Benar-benar singkat, sampai Chanyeol tidak yakin apakah Baekhyun benar-benar tersenyum tadi.

"Sampai jumpa besok."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, gadis itu dengan cepat menuruni tangga melewati Chanyeol dengan kepala tertunduk. Kening Chanyeol berkerut samar, lalu sedetik kemudian ia berputar dan berkata,

"Biar kutemani sampai ke stasiun."

Baekhyun berhenti di dasar tangga, berbalik pelan dan mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Akan kutemani kau sampai ke stasiun," Chanyeol mengulangi kata-katanya sambil menuruni tangga.

"Aku tidak butuh ditemani."

Chanyeol mendesah dalam hati. Astaga, gadis ini benar-benar menyulitkan. Ia berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun dan tersenyum ringan.

"Baiklah. Aku yang butuh teman," katanya.

"Aku sedang bosan. Aku butuh teman bicara. Dan kurasa jalan-jalan sebentar tidak ada salahnya. Bukankah begitu?"

Setelah berkata begitu, Chanyeol berjalan melewati Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan alis berkerut bingung.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Chanyeol berbalik dan melihat gadis itu masih berdiri di tempat.

"Aku tidak bermaksud merayumu, kau tahu? Maksudku, kalau itu yang kautakutkan," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang kau sama sekali bukan tipeku. Tapi itu tidak berarti kita tidak bisa berteman, bukan?"

Alis gadis itu masih berkerut dan ia masih menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepala sedikit. "Apakah kau takut padaku?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol heran. Ia hanya bercanda dan mengira Baekhyun akan membantah dengan tegas. Tetapi gadis itu hanya berdiri diam di sana. Apakah gadis itu benar-benar takut padanya? Kenapa?

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat berpikir lebih jauh, ia melihat Baekhyun memejamkan mata, lalu menghela napas seolah-olah menyerah, dan mulai berjalan menyusul Chanyeol.

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang. Itu sama sekali bukan kemenangan besar, tetapi tetap adalah kemajuan.

"Jadi, Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol memulai percakapan sementara mereka berjalan menyusuri trotoar,

"kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Baekhyun meliriknya sekilas. "Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Tadi siang kau hampir pingsan di depanku karena kelaparan. Sekarang kau hampir pingsan di tangga karena... yah, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi yang pasti bukan karena lapar. Kulihat porsi makanmu cukup sehat tadi."

Langkah kaki Baekhyun terhenti. Ia berputar menghadap Chanyeol dan membuka mulut hendak membalas, lalu menutupnya lagi. Setelah berpikir sejenak, ia membuka mulut dan berkata,

"Pertama, tadi siang aku _tidak _pingsan. Walaupun aku... walaupun aku memang tidak sempat makan. Tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya! Kepalaku hanya agak pusing dan..."

Chanyeol mengangkat alis, terkejut mendengar aliran kata-kata yang cepat dari Mulut Baekhyun. Tetapi sepertinya salah mengartikan ekspresi Chanyeol karena gadis itu melotot ke arahnya.

"_Dan _itu jarang sekali terjadi," lanjut Baekhyun galak.

"Kedua, tadi aku hanya tergelincir di tangga—sekali lagi, _bukan pingsan_!—karena kau tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dan membuatku kaget setengah mati. Ketiga, apa maksudmu dengan porsi makanku besar? Apa salahnya kalau aku makan banyak? Aku kan tidak sempat makan siang tadi. Seorang model memang seharusnya kurus, tapi seorang model tidak seharusnya mati kelaparan. Katakan padaku, apakah aku salah?"

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang di akhir penjelasannya dan Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya. Lalu ia berkata,

"Giliranku?" Karena gadis itu hanya diam dan menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan, Chanyeol melanjutkan,

"Oke, pertama, tadi siang kau memang hampir pingsan—tunggu, jangan menyela dulu—dan kalau aku tidak menahanmu, kau pasti sudah jatuh ke lantai seperti pohon tumbang. Kedua, aku tidak tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Aku tadi sedang melihat-lihat tok souvenir yang ada di bawah restoran. Ketiga, tadi kubilang porsi makanmu sehat, bukan banyak. _Sehat_. Dan tidak, tidak ada salahnya kalau kau makan banyak."

Baekhyun menatapnya sejenak dengan alis berkerut kesal. "_Well_, terima kasih," katanya datar, berbalik meneruskan langkah.

"Sekarang," kata Chanyeol ringan sambil mengikuti langkah gadis itu,

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu." Baekhyun meliriknya sekilas—lagi-lagi tatapan curiga itu—dan bertanya singkat,

"Kenapa?" Ah, lagi-lagi nada curiga itu.

"Karena itu yang dilakukan teman, bukan?" Chanyeol balas bertanya dengan nada polos.

"Saling mengenal, maksudku."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Chanyeol juga menyadari gadis itu tidak membantah kata "teman". Jadi sepertinya itu sesuatu yang bagus.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di London?" tanya Chanyeol ketika sepertinya

Baekhyun tidak berniat mengatakan apa-apa. Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab.

Lalu dia berkata pelan "Hampir tiga tahun."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Kau suka tinggal di sini?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu sedikit.

"Ini ketiga kalinya aku datang ke London," kataChanyeol.

"Aku suka kota ini, walaupun pada dua kunjungan awalku aku tidak punya waktu untuk berkeliling dan melihat-lihat karena jadwal kerjaku terlalu padat. Tapi karena sekarang aku akan tinggal agak lama di sini, kurasa aku bisa mencari waktu luang untuk berkeliling kota."

Baekhyun tetap menunduk menatap jalan, tidak berkomentar.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku?"

Kali ini kepala Baekhyun berputar ke arahnya. Mata bulat dan resah itu menatap mata Chanyeol sedetik, lalu mengerjap.

"Apa?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu dengan ringan.

"Kukira mungkin kau bisa menemaniku berkeliling kota setelah syuting berakhir. Aku tidak punya teman lain di sini, kecuali sutradara kita, tentu saja, tapi menurutku dia mungkin lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama istri dan anaknya daripada bersamaku." Ucap Chanyeol

"Oh, kurasa tidak," gumam Baekhyun cepat—mungkin terlalu cepat—sambil

menurunit angga ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

Chanyeol bergegas menyusulnya. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku tidak punya waktu."

Kedengarannya tidak meyakinkan. Chanyeol semakin penasaran. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak menyukainya. Tapi kenapa? Chanyeol tidak pernah menganggap dirinya sebagai orang yang menjengkelkan. Ia ramah pada siapa saja. Dan ia jelas selalu bersikap ramah pada Baekhyun.

Lalu kenapa ia merasa seolah-olah Baekhyun tidak menyukainya? Apakah ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang menyinggung perasaan gadis itu? Sepertinya tidak.

"Keretaku akan datang sebentar lagi," kata Baekhyun sambil mendongak menatap

papan penanda kedatangan kereta,

"jadi kalau kau mau pergi sekarang..."

"Kenapa kau membenciku?"

Hening.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**Yeaay akhirnya bisa Update lagi^^**

**Hayoo Baekhyun benci sama Chanyeol gak tuh?**

**Chapter ini panjang banget sampai butuh waktu 2 hari jadi kalau ada Typo harap di maklumi :v**

**Author Update nya kek nya cuman 2 kali dalam seminggu soalnya Author mau persiapan UN.**

**BIG THANKS FOR :**

**girin92 and machiryu^^  
**

**Author bersyukur masih ada yang mau review, follow dan juga Fav :)**

**THANK YOU ALL~~~~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**REMAKE NOVEL SPRING IN LONDON**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun**

**Other : All Member Exo and OC**

**Disclaimer : All the cast belong GOD. Families. SM Ent.**

**Warning : TYPO(S). GENDERSWITCH  
**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Ada pengubahan sama Author dari cerita aslinya.**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**Preview Chapter **

**Chanyeol bergegas menyusulnya. "Kenapa tidak?"**

**"Karena aku tidak punya waktu."**

**Kedengarannya tidak meyakinkan. Chanyeol semakin penasaran. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak menyukainya. Tapi kenapa? Chanyeol tidak pernah menganggap dirinya sebagai orang yang menjengkelkan. Ia ramah pada siapa saja. Dan ia jelas selalu bersikap ramah pada Baekhyun.**

**Lalu kenapa ia merasa seolah-olah Baekhyun tidak menyukainya? Apakah ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang menyinggung perasaan gadis itu? Sepertinya tidak.**

**"Keretaku akan datang sebentar lagi," kata Baekhyun sambil mendongak menatap**

**papan penanda kedatangan kereta,**

**"jadi kalau kau mau pergi sekarang..."**

**"Kenapa kau membenciku?"**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Baekhyun menahan napas sejenak. Lalu perlahan-lahan ia mengembuskan napas dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Ia bisa melihat kebingungan di wajah laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa kau membenciku?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Baekhyun menarik napas lagi, lalu berkata pelan, "Aku tidak membencimu."

Itu memang benar. Ia tidak membenci Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memang baru bertemu dengan Chanyeol dua hari yang lalu dan mungkin Baekhyun belum benar-benar mengenal laki-laki itu, tapi ia tahu Chanyeol bukan orang yang gampang dibenci.

Malah—kalau Baekhyun mau jujur pada diri sendiri—ia merasa mudah sekali bagi

seseorang untuk menyukai Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu kau hanya tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, berpikir. "Kurasa aku belum cukup lama mengenalmu

untuk bisa memberikan penilaian apa pun," katanya pada akhirnya.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat dan ia tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak membenciku, tapi juga

tidak suka padaku." Ia menghela napas sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Apakah kau takut

padaku?"

Itu kedua kalinya Chanyeol bertanya seperti itu. Ya, Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya

ketika Chanyeol pertama kali bertanya padanya. Saat itu ia tidak tahu bagaimana

menjawabnya. Sekarang juga tidak.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan menatap Chanyeol, lalu balas bertanya, "Apakah

aku punya alasan untuk takut padamu?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Kepalanya dimiringkan ke satu sisi. Senyum kecil itu

masih tersungging di bibirnya. Baekhyun merasa seolah-olah laki-laki itu tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Dan hal itu membuatnya gugup.

"Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak punya alasan untuk takut padaku," gumam

Chanyeol.

Satu kalimat itu langsung membuat dada Baekhyun terasa lebih ringan. Entah

kenapa. Mungkin tanpa sadar Baekhyun memang mengharapkan penegasan ini.

Kemudian sebelum salah satu dari mereka mengatakan sesuatu, bunyi melengking

panjang tanda kereta akan segera tiba terdengar, disusul bunyi gemuruh kereta di

terowongan.

"Keretamu," kata Chanyeol pendek.

Sementara kereta berhenti di depan mereka dan sementara menunggu para

penumpang turun dari kereta, Baekhyun berpikir sejenak sambil menggigit bibir.

Akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan berkata, "Terima kasih."

Chanyeol balas menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Hm?"

"Terima kasih. Untuk semuanya, kurasa." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu dengan

canggung. "Karena membelikan _sandwich _untukku siang tadi. Karena menolongku

di tangga tadi. Karena mengantarku ke sini."

"Hei, itu gunanya teman, bukan?" balas Chanyeol ringan.

Baekhyun tersenyum ragu, lalu melangkah ke dalam kereta. Dari balik jendela kaca kereta, ia melihat Chanyeol melambaikan sebelah tangan ke arahnya. Dan laki-laki itu tidak beranjak sampai kereta itu sudah melaju

meninggalkan stasiun.

Baekhyun duduk bersandar dan menghela napas dalam-dalam. Kata-kata Chanyeol

tadi terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

'_Hei, itu gunanya teman, bukan?'_

Apakah ia bisa berteman dengan laki-laki itu? Baekhyun mengusap pelipisnya, lalu

bertopang dagu, menatap ke luar jendela kereta, menatap dinding terowongan yang

gelap gulita.

Laki-laki selalu membuat Baekhyun merasa resah dan gugup. Ia tidak pernah

merasa nyaman berada di dekat laki-laki. Tidak pernah. Yah, sebenarnya bukan

"tidak pernah". Tentu saja ia tidak terlahir takut pada laki-laki. Hanya saja beberapa

tahun terakhir ini, sejak kejadian... kejadian itu, ia tidak pernah bisa memandang

laki-laki dengan cara yang sama lagi.

Hanya '_Chen_' satu-satunya laki-laki yang dianggapnya teman dan satu-satunya laki-laki yang tidak membuatnya merasa resah.

Dan sekarang ada Chanyeol. Selama dua hari terakhir ini Baekhyun sudah berusaha menjaga jarak darinya, sama sekali tidak ingin berurusan dengannya.

Namun malam ini Chanyeol menunjukkan bahwa ia berbeda dengan perkiraan awal

Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu sepertinya... baik.

Mungkin Chanyeol memang berbeda. Tetapi apakan kau benar-benar bisa berteman dengan orang yang bisa membangkitkan mimpi-mimpi terburukmu?

Keesokan paginya Luhan berdiri di depan jendela dapur dan cemberut menatap langit mendung di luar. Ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan cuaca kota London yang tidak menentu, tetapi itu tidak berarti ia menyukainya.

Ia menyesap tehnya, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatian pada adonan pancake di atas meja dan menghela napas. Ia suka memasak, dan ia meyakini kata-kata ibunya sejak ia masih kecil, bahwa sarapan adalah makanan paling penting dalam sehari.

Sayang sekali kedua teman satu flatnya tidak meyakini hal yang sama. Kyungsoo hanya perlu secangkir teh di pagi hari dan Baekhyun terlalu sibuk untuk makan.

Kalau tidak ada Luhan disini, kedua gadis itu pasti sudah kering kerontang seperti tengkorak.

Ia mendongak ketika pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka dan Baekhyun yang terbungkus jubah tidur muncul dengan wajah pucat dan lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya.

"Astaga, _Baek, _apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau terlihat seperti tidak tidur semalaman," kata Luhan.

"Tidak bisa tidur," gumam Baekhyun dengan suara serak sementara ia duduk di

salah satu dari tiga kursi kayu di meja makan dan mengangkan kedua kaki ke atas

kursi.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Luhan cepat. "Akan kutuangkan teh untukmu, lalu kau

bisa menceritakannya padaku."

"Cerita tentang apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Dear "kata Luhan sambil meletakkan secangkir teh

yang mengepul di depan Baekhyun, lalu duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu cukup lama untuk tahu bahwa kau sedang ada masalah. Sekarang kau boleh menceritakannya padaku sambil makan. Ini pancakenya dan ini madunya. Aku tahu kau suka makan pancake dengan madu."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil ketika Luhan mendorong sepiring pancake hangat ke

arahnya. "Kau terdengar seperti ibuku," gumamnya pelan.

"Seseorang memang harus berperan sebagai ibu kalau ada kau dan Kyungsoo di

sini," omel Luhan. Tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun mulai

melahap pancakenya.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur semalaman?"

"Di mana Kyungsoo? Belum bangun?"

"Dia sudah pergi pagi-pagi tadi," sahut Luhan. "Katanya ada audisi."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku sebelum kesabaranku habis," desak Luhan.

Baekhyun meringis dan melahap pancakenya lagi. Kemudian ia ragu sejenak,

sepertinya sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat, lalu berkata dengan hati-hati,

"Ada seorang laki-laki."

Alis Luhan terangkat heran. Selama ia mengenal Baekhyun, ia belum pernah

mendengar Baekhyun membicarakan laki-laki mana pun. "Laki-laki? Siapa?"

"Rekan kerjaku," lanjut Baekhyun tanpa menatap Luhan. "Lawan mainku untuk

video musik ini. Dia..."

"Dia mengganggumu?" tebak Luhan dengan alis berkerut.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak, dia

tidak... Maksudku tidak seperti itu." Lalu ia mengalihkan tatapan ke luar jendela.

"Dia tidak menggangguku."

Ketika Baekhyun masih diam, Luhan menebak lagi. "Kalau begitu, dia merayumu?"

Baekhyun kembali menunduk. "Tidak, dia tidak seperti itu," gumamnya sambil

menghela napas.

"Lalu apa?" Luhan mengerang, terlalu penasaran untuk bersikap sabar.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir sejenak, lalu mengangkat wajah menatap Luhan dan

berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Sama sekali tidak apa-apa." Ia mengangkat bahu.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi aku tidak pernah merasa nyaman bersama... laki-laki

dan..."

"Aku tahu," sela Luhan. Ketika Baekhyun menatapnya dengan bingung, ia menambahkan,

"Kyungsoo juga tahu."

"Kalian tahu?" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan heran.

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja kami tahu,Baekhyun, walaupun kami

tidak tahu apa alasannya. Sudah berapa tahun kita tinggal bersama? Selama itu kami

belum pernah melihatmu bersama laki-laki mana pun. Jangankan pacar, kau bahkan

juga tidak punya teman berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Kecuali Chen teman kecilmu, tentu saja, tapi itu kasus yang berbeda."

Baekhyun meletakkan garpu dan memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Kau mau membicarakan alasannya?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak," jawab Baekhyun cepat.

Luhan mengembuskan napas pelan. "Baiklah. Kita bicarakan laki-laki ini saja.

Apa masalahmu dengannya? Kau tadi bilang dia tidak mengganggumu."

"Memang tidak."

"Dia baik?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Yah... bisa dibilang begitu."

"Dia tampan?"

"Apakah itu ada hubungannya?"

"Banyak! Nah, dia tampan atau tidak?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, lalu bergumam, "Lumayan."

Luhan bersandar kembali. "Baiklah. Jadi dia baik dan juga tampan. Sejauh ini

aku tidak melihat ada masalah."

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang, menoleh ke luar jendela, lalu bergumam, "Dia...

dia mengingatkanku pada hal-hal yang tidak pernah ingin kuingat lagi."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun sejenak. "Maksudmu, dia mengingatkanmu pada

seseorang di masa lalumu? Seseorang yang tidak menyenangkan?" tanyanya pelan.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah temannya dan tersenyum masam. "Aku lupa kau pintar

membaca pikiran seseorang" gerutunya.

Luhan tidak menghiraukan kata-katanya dan terus bertanya, "Tapi seseorang di

masa lalu itu bukan dia, kan?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyamakan orang itu dengan dia?"

"Aku tidak..."

"Tidak?" tanya Luhan dengan alis terangkat. Lalu ia mendesah pelan dan

mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Dengar Baekhyun, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Mungkin kau pernah terluka karena seorang laki-laki. Atau mungkin alasannya sama sekali berbeda. Entahlah. Hanya kau yang tahu. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa tidak semua laki-laki itu sama. Rasanya tidak adil memusuhi semua laki-laki hanya karena kesalahan satu orang. Terutama apabila laki-laki itu sebaik yang kaukatakan tadi." Ia tersenyum.

"Lakilaki yang normal, tampan, _dan _baik sulit didapatkan, kau tahu?"

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud menjalin

hubungannya dengannya, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya berteman, bukan?" kata Luhan ringan.

"Kalau dia ternyata tidak sebaik yang kaukira, atau kalau dia macam-macam

padamu, kau punya aku di sini. Begini-begini aku bisa menendangnya sampai ke

negara tetangga, kau tahu? Atau Kyungsoo bisa meminta salah seorang pengawal pribadi ayahnya menghabisinya di tempat."

Seulas senyum mulai tersungging di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

Luhan ikut tersenyum. "Tapi kalau nantinya dia memang terbukti baik dan kalau

kau memang tidak tertarik padanya, kau boleh melemparkannya kepada ku. Siapa

tahu...?"

Kali ini Baekhyun tertawa

"Baguslah kau sudah tertawa. Sekarang habiskan panekukmu dan pergi

mandi," kata Luhan puas. Lalu ia terdiam sejenak dan mengerjap. "Astaga, aku

benar-benar terdengar seperti ibu-ibu."

* * *

Kafe kecil khas Inggris di West End itu terlihat ramai. Bukan oleh para tamu yang

ingin menikmati secangkir teh atau _sandwich _mentimun, tapi oleh para staf produksi video musik yang saling mengobrol dan berseru dalam bahasa Korea.

Sementara para stafnya sibuk mempersiapkan semuanya, Sutradara Wu duduk di luar kafe, menempati salah satu meja bundar bercat putih di trotoar, dengan secangkir kopi panas di hadapannya.

Langit siang itu terlihat mendung, tetapi Sutradara Wu sama sekali tidak khawatir. Syuting hari ini seluruhnya akan dilakukan di dalam ruangan.

"Halo, _Hyung_."

Sutradara Wu mengangkat wajah dari lembaran-lembaran kertas di pangkuannya

dan langsung bertatapan dengan Chanyeol yang entah bagaimana sudah menempati salah satu kursi besi di hadapannya.

"Oh, halo. Kau sudah makan siang? Kalau belum sebaiknya kau pergi makan dulu karena kami semua sudah makan tadi," kata Sutradara Wu sambil kembali menunduk menatap kertas-kertasnya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, malah memandang berkeliling sejenak, lalu kembali

Menatap Sutradara Wu. "_Hyung _sudah melihat Baekhyun?"

Sutradara Wu menggeleng. "Sepertinya dia belum datang. Mungkin sebentar

lagi."

"_Hyung_, apa pendapat _Hyung _tentang dia?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Dia profesional," sahut Sutradara Wu sambil kembali membalik-balikkan kertas

di pangkuannya. "Punya wajah yang cocok untuk video musik ini."

"Maksudku selain itu," kata Chanyeol.

"Apa yang _Hyung _ketahui tentang dia?" Kali ini Sutradara Wu mengangkat wajah dan menatap Chanyeoldengan tatapan heran.

"Apakah ada hal lain yang perlu kuketahui tentang dia selain kenyataan

bahwa dia profesional, memiliki wajah yang cocok untuk video musik ini, juga

sangat cocok berpasangan denganmu?" Sutradara Wu balas bertanya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, Jongin sudah memutuskan sejak awal bahwa dia ingin kau membintangi video musik yang ini. Jadi kami hanya perlu mencari model wanita yang cocok denganmu."

Chanyeol meringis. "Dengan kata lain, _Hyung _tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia di

luar urusan pekerjaan?"

"Apakah aku harus tahu?" tanya Sutradara Wu heran. Ia tidak pernah mengurusi

urusan pribadi model-modelnya. Baginya, selama mereka melakukan semua yang

diinginkannya di depan kamera, ia tidak peduli dengan apa pun yang mereka

lakukan di belakang kamera.

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas, lalu berkata, "Sepertinya dia tidak suka padaku."

"Masa?" tanya Sutradara Wu acuh tak acuh. "Apa yang sudah kaulakukan

padanya?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Sutradara Wu menyipitkan mata memandang melewati bahu Chanyeol.

"Itu dia," katanya.

"Orang yang kau cari-cari sudah datang."

Chanyeol segera berbalik dan melihat Baekhyun sedang berjalan menghampiri

Yoon yang melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Kau harus mengerahkan pesonamu, agar dia menyukaimu,

paling tidak di depan kamera," kata Sutradara Wu.

"Hari ini kalian berdua akan tampil bersama di depan kamera dan aku tidak mau ada masalah."

"Aku tahu," Chanyeol mendesah. Lalu ia tersenyum masam, berdiri dan berjalan

pergi. Saat itu Sutaradara Wu baru melihat langkah kaki Chanyeol yang timpang.

"Hei, Chanyeol, apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengibaskan sebelah tangan. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Sutradara Wu mengangkat bahu. Ia hanya berharap Chanyeol tidak akan terlihat

timpang di depan kamera.

Baekhyun sudah tahu Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri mereka bahkan sebelum Yoon menyerukan nama laki-laki itu dengan nada cemas. Baekhyun menoleh dan langsung bisa menebak apa yang membuat Yoon terdengar cemas.

Langkah Chanyeol terlihat timpang. Namun sebelum Yoon sempat bertanya lebih jauh, seseorang berseru memanggilnya dan hal berikut yang disadari Baekhyun adalah ia sudah ditinggal berdua dengan Chanyeol.

"Halo," sapa Chanyeol sambil tersenyum cerah. "Kuharap kau mendapat waktu

istirahat yang cukup semalam."

"Ya," gumam Baekhyun singkat.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlalu kaget untuk bergerak. Mata Chanyeol mengamati wajahnya, lalu laki laki itu memiringkan kepala sedikit dan bergumam, "Tapi kau masih terlihat pucat pagi ini. Kurang tidur?"

Baekhyun mengerjap dan cepat-cepat mundur selangkah. "A-ada apa dengan

kakimu?" tanyanya agak tergagap karena ingin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Chanyeol menunduk menatap kakinya, lalu tersenyum. "Seseorang menginjak

kakiku semalam," jawabnya ringan.

"Kemarin tidak terasa sakit, tapi tiba-tiba pagi ini kakiku sudah bengkak. Aneh, bukan?"

Seseorang menginjak kakinya semalam? Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan

menatap Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum.

"Aku?" tanyanya ragu. Ia ingat ia memang menginjak kaki Chanyeol di tangga restoran kemarin malam.

"Jangan khawatir," Chanyeol menenangkannya. "Tidak ada tulang yang patah.

Dikompres sedikit saja pasti sembuh."

Baekhyun masih tidak yakin. Mungkin memang tidak ada tulang yang patah, tapi...

"Kau sudah ke dokter?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Untuk apa ke dokter hanya gara-gara masalah kecil

ini?" Alis Baekhyun berkerut samar.

"Kalau kau masih merasa bersalah," sela Chanyeol cepat, "kau bisa mentraktirku

makan. Aku belum sempat makan siang dan aku ingin sekali makan _fish and chips_.

Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Aku sudah sarapan," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendesah. "Sarapan dan makan siang itu berbeda. Kau tidak mau jatuh

pingsan lagi, bukan?" Ketika Baekhyun mendelik ke arahnya, senyumnya malah

bertambah lebar dan ia menambahkan, "Ayo, ikut aku. Syutingnya baru akan

dimulai dua jam lagi dan aku tahu tempat yang menjual _fish and chips _paling enak di seluruh penjuru London. Semoga saja mereka belum pindah."

Baekhyun membuka mulut ingin menolak, tetapi ia teringat pada pembicaraannya

dengan Luhan di meja dapur pagi tadi. _Tidak ada salahnya berteman, bukan?_

Dan Chanyeol sendiri juga mengatakan hal yang mirip seperti itu kemarin

malam.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya kembali dan menatap Chanyeol yang sedang

menyerukan sesuatu kepada Sutradara Wu dalam bahasa Korea. Mungkin berkata

bahwa mereka akan pergi makan siang. Kemudian ia kembali menoleh kepada

Baekhyun , masih dengan senyum cerah yang sama.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun ragu sejenak, lalu ia pun mengangguk.

Ia akan mencobanya. Mencoba berteman dengan Chanyeol.

**TBC/END?**

**Akhirnya bisa juga nyelesain chapter 5. Maaf kalau kurang panjang huhuu :'v Akhirnyaaa EXO memulai Era baru dengan 10 member "Welcome EXODUS^^" EXO FIGHTING! EXO SARANGHAJA!**

**Author mau balas Review dari kalian nih hehe..**

**parklili : Hayooo~~~ Baek benci gak tuh ama Yeol? Baek salting atau benci tuh? /Sok misterius/ Oh iya Jangan lupa review chap ini yaaa :)**

**girin92 : Iyaa kasian kan Baekhyun punya dua pekerjaan huhuu. chanyeol emang suka modus disini sama kayak author hehe/gak deng, becanda doang :v/ Jangan lupa review chap ini yaaa :)**

**Guest : Cieee yang kepo ahayyy~~~~ Ini udah next kok :) Aku tunggu yaa reviewnya ;)**

**HAYOOO~~~ DISINI SIAPA YANG KEPO SAMA EXO NEXT DOOR? HUEEE BAEKHYUN JADI SAHABAT CHANYEOL DISINI. CHANYEOL SAMA KYUNGSOO NGEREBUTIN NENEK GAYUNG *Eh maksud gue Gayoung. Eh tapi kalau diliat liat kek mirip FF. Huaaaaa Fanfic Come True~~~~**

**Author udah selesai ngebacot nih. Baiklah author pamit. Byeee~~~**

**Sorry for TYPO(S)**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!**


End file.
